epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/West vs East Rap Battle: Arya Stark (Game of Thrones) vs Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)
Arya Stark VS Asuna Yuuki Theme: Girls with rapiers, West vs East Arya So this nerdy heiress want challenge the princess of the North? Bitch I'll draw my blade and cut down your net worth!One's net worth refers to the total value of their assets. Given Asuna's status as an heiress, presumably a lot. Arya is claiming she will literally cut her net worth with her sword Unlike you, Game Girl, I wield the blade in real life, Asuna has only used a sword in a virtual reality video game, unlike Arya, who has used one in real life. Though I could probably do you in with just a butter knife! I mean I'm a traveling warrior, you're a damsel in distress, For the entire season of Sword Art Online II, Asuna was literally trapped in a virtual world, waiting to be rescued by her boyfriend Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya. Whose entire fucking franchise is a poorly written mess! Sword Art Online is often criticized as being poorly written I've already won this battle, you never had chance, But if your really want to die, alright then, let's dance! refers to Arya's "Water Dance" style of rapier fighting. Asuna You call this a battle, this royal bloodletting!? Truly more of a massacre, call this a Red Wedding! The infamous scene in Game of Thrones Season 3 where most of Arya's family is massacred. Arya is one of the few survivors. I'll put my rapier through your throat, just like your buddy Lommy Lommy Greenhands, Arya's travelling companion, who dies in this manner in Season Two of GoT. Asuna is saying she'll kill Arya the same way. Make bleed out your carotid faster than your mommy! The carotid artery is a major artery in the neck, cutting this will often result in fatal bleeding if the wound does not receive immediate medical attention. Arya's mother, Catelyn Stark, die from having her throat cut at the Red Wedding. But worry not Arya, I'll make your death quick, Then I'll take your puny sword and use it as a toothpick! Another crack at Lommy Greenhand's death, before killing him with Arya's own rapier, Polliver, a Lannister man at arms taunts her about the small blade, stating that "he may pick his teeth with it". Knights of the Blood Vice-captain Asuna's in-game title, ready to claim victory I'll immobilize you faster than an arrow to the knee! A reference to the line in the popular RPG Skyrim, which became an internet meme. Arya Vice-captain? So you admit you're second best! I'll thread you in my Needle, slay you at my behest. You're useless without your boyfriend, master of co-dependency, While Asuna is initially portrayed as independent, in the later parts of the series, she is rescued several times by her boyfriend (and series protagonist) Kirito I'm the only one here with an Independent Destiny My Independent Destiny is the title of Asuna's character theme song, sung by her voice actress. Arya is taking a crack at the fact that Asuna in the later parts of the anime is anything but independent, and a suggests the title actually better suits her. I'll run my blade right through your black-clad Gary Stu Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, the protagonist of Sword Art Online, is often criticized as being a "Gary Stu", the male version of a "Mary Sue", an overly perfect character with no flaws or weaknesses typical of bad fanfiction, though it can, as in this case, be applied to canon characters. with just a flick of my wrist Then I'll scratch two names off my personal hit list! Arya makes a list of people she intends to kill in order to avenge her family. Asuna You think your attacks hurt me? 877 points in auto healing, Asuna has 877/1000 points in the Battle Healing skill, which lets her automatically regenerate from damage. She is suggesting this skill is so high that Arya won't even be able to hurt her. I'll get back up, strike right back send this bitch a reeling! Warrior princess my ass! What stands before my eyes Is a war orphan so ugly, I mistook her for a guy! With most of her family dead, Arya is technically a war orphan, and is androgynous in appearance. Asuna is clearly using this as an insult. You may have escaped Joffrey, but now you face your end, Arya escaped as her father, Eddard, was executed on the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon. I'll crush you with technology you medieval mind will never comprehend Sword Art Online takes place in the 2020s, while Game of Thrones takes place in a world with a medieval technology level. Thus, Asuna is saying she will defeat her with advanced technology she will never be able to understand. Heiress to RECTO Progress, dishing out verbal pain, Asuna's father Shouzou owns a software company, RECTO Progress Just like a Nerve Gear, I'll fry your primitive brain! The Nerve Gear is the virtual reality console Sword Art Online is played on. The designer of the game, Kayaba Akihiko, secretly installed a device in the console to literally microwave the brain of the user if they die in the game, and murdered thousands in this manner. Asuna is saying her lyrics will have the same effect. She also uses the word "primitive" as a final crack at the technology level of the World of Game of Thrones. Who Won? Who won? Arya Stark Asuna Yuuki Lyric Meanings Category:Blog posts